Everytime We Touch
by BluJPlover
Summary: Songfic based on song Everytime We Touch by Cascada. LL Romance rated T Please read and review! Any season where LL are together. After breakup.


_A fanfic I created while listening to Everytime We Touch by Cascada which is why this is a songfic. I really liked the song and as soon as I listened to it I thought perfect Gilmore Fic (Don't want to spoil the pairing. Even though you'll guess in the first paragraph...maybe) So please read and I beg of you to review. I really want to know if this is a good sonfic or if I should flush it. xD Listen to the song if you get a chance !_

_Disclaimer-I only wish. I don't own. I'll never own. The story of my life. A life without love, is a life without Gilmore Girls._

* * *

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_The darkness that cloaked the room was comforting to her. She could just make out his sleeping figure as he slept beside her, head nestled in the pillow. She shuddered gently remembering his touch and longing for it. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but felt content to watch him. She could feel his lips, and hear her longingly whispered name. A tear slipped down her face, and yet she smiled. She was lucky. Why was she so lucky? No-one deserved him, he was too good. Thinking back to their break-up her heart clenched and she silently reminded herself it was over: he was here with her no-one could take him away. During that time she found it hard to even move, without him it was hard to survive. Without him she did not exist. Eyes watched him softly, her smile growing quietly until she settled down, and fell asleep, the smile still upon her lips._

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.**_

_The lights were off, the room was dark. His hand brushed hers as he reached for the empty mug and she felt a pleasant jolt flow through her arm, flow through her veins, make its way to her heart, she looked down with a blush. It was after closing-they were alone-so she took the opportunity. Getting up a soft smile upon her face she leaned in for a kiss to which he answered readily, the coffee mug forgotten. She felt as if she was upon air, on cloud nine. Her head swelled with the feeling and she kissed him deeper, reveling in the feeling. The kiss got more intense and her heart raced, she pressed herself against him and she swore he could feel her heart beating, because she could feel his. Closing her eyes and surrendering to him she wished it would last forever. As long as he was beside her she could accomplish anything, the sky was the limit._

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.**_

_Their foreheads met as they stood beside the couch, trying to slow their breath and looking into each others eyes. She couldn't take it and she leaned in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her waist and she stretched her arms above both their heads, a sudden feeling of giddiness overcoming her. He didn't question her, he only kissed her harder. They parted and she pulled him in for a hug, her heart slowing. They swayed gently as the tempo slowed dramatically, unconsciously he held her tighter. They stood for a while, she didn't want to let go, she couldn't .She wanted him here with her, in her life and she would never let go._

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**_

_She felt protected in his embrace one late night after a disastrous Friday Night dinner the fight escalated to include many hateful things that could never be erased. And she had come here to the only place she knew she belonged. She rested her head upon his shoulder, his hands making small circles upon her back reassuringly .His and her heart were one, beating softly in the silence. He pulled back and delicately wiped the tears from her eyes, then moved on to kissing them away. The bad the good, they'd been through them all, and they survived. They came out stronger; invincible was the word she would use to describe them. Whenever she fell he was there to help her up. He wouldn't let her stay down. He wouldn't let her fall._

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.**_

_In the quiet of the night the racing heartbeats could be heard. Hands explored each other as their mouths met urgently. She only felt like this with him, no-one else would ever have the power. The fast rhythmic beat resounded in her ears, her hands locking tightly together to keep him from leaving-he would never. He wouldn't dare. His life was hers, her life was his. They were a team-side by side-they could take anything._

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.**_

_They stood in the middle of the room, the movie on the screen long forgotten, but the pumping music was not. Their lips met in tender passion, the heat of the moment overtaking them and leaving both breathless. Her hands reached for the sky she twisted to the beat yet stayed close to him. Despite her movement her heart beat slow, and she pulled him into a strong embrace, never letting go. In her life he would stay-forever. In his life she would stay-forever._

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side**_

_The rain poured down upon their bodies. Hair clung tightly to her face, she didn't notice. Rain sloped off their face running from the bridges of their noses and onto the ground. She watched a droplet roll down his face, dripping from his chin. Their clothes were soaked and clung tightly to their frames. Her white button up shirt, his grey tee shirt. He kissed her fervently hands running down her arms. She shivered slightly leaning into the kiss, the rain far from cold as it burned her skin from the intensity of the moment. The heavens were raining down upon them but they only felt each other-they only saw each other. Both shades of blue eyes fixed with a intensity greater then one could imagine. Hearts pounded above the silent roar of the rain, the feeling of longing and the slow heat of the moment. They wanted-needed this to last. Luke and Lorelai forever together, side by side. A love to powerful to break. A bond stronger then any other. Quiet moments filled with passion, private moments that last a lifetime. When they were together no-one else existed, no-one could break the intensity. A love built to last forever._

* * *

_  
I thought the fic was pretty good but I'm biased. So please review. I beg of you. Pretty please with Luke on top (interpret that as you likexD)Thanks for reading !_


End file.
